Un músico para un descosido
by Alienkawa
Summary: Dónde Kuroo es músico y Kenma su oyente favorito. / Kuroken / Bokuaka / Tsukkiyama.
1. Uno

**De rompimientos adolescentes a conciertos de rock que descosen la cabeza.**

Kenma desvía la mirada a la taza en sus manos y sus ojos buscan con desesperación un punto de distracción en cual pasarlos. Está nervioso, Kuroo lo sabe. Sus dedos tiemblan mientras allí, en el pecho, su corazón acapara toda la atención como un zumbido constante, latiendo con fuerza suficiente para inquietarlo. Aparta la vista del té antes de contestar.

— Es igual — dice, tan seguro como puede. Su cabello se revuelve cuando levanta la mirada, algunos mechones se cruzan sobre su rostro y lo acarician.

Los ojos felinos del pelinegro se clavan en él. Kenma tiembla por dentro, muy dentro. Kuroo se mece ante él, acercándose cuidadosamente, calculando sus movimientos. Hay un vaho de té recién hervido en el aire, y él se encoge sobre si mismo. Los dedos acarician la taza transmitiéndole el calor.

Ellos acaban de terminar, una ruptura esperada y Kenma siente que es mejor romper a los diecisiete que morir de soledad más adelante. Sin embargo, olvidaba la espontaneidad del más alto. Kuroo aparta el objeto de entre sus manos y lo deja a un lado, en una mesa. Desliza los dedos por detrás de su cuello, acercándolo; Tomándolo como suyo por última vez.

Y lo hace.

Sus labios se unen lentamente. Hay voces desde la televisión que olvidó apagar, Kenma prefiere cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Abre la boca conforme los segundos, por esta vez le permite todo el control a Kuroo; que dure lo que tenga que durar. Ahora el corazón palpita agitado, sabe que después simplemente lo dejará ir. Por inercia, se aferra a la camisa del pelinegro, clavando las uñas en su espalda. Mas este no se queja, puede sentir una sonrisa ampliarse en el beso.

En un agridulce beso de despedida.

* * *

— ¡Despierta ya maldita sea! — Kenma abre los ojos rápidamente, y ante el gesto repentino su cuerpo se sobresalta de forma brusca. Keiji ríe levemente.

El aire se convierte en un espeso humo al cual no se logra acostumbrar, de manera que pestañea reiteradas veces antes de asimilar la situación. Kenma contiene las ganas de vomitar. Acaba de soñar con él, con Kuroo. Toca sus labios que arden de la sensación vivida hace ya cuatro años. Ahora ya no es el mismo, su corazón se había roto por supuesto, pero no niega al admitir que alejarse fue lo mejor.

Akaashi le dedica una mirada y entiende que quiere que lo siga.

— No puedo creer que te hayas dormido en clase — agrega éste, cuando él se apresuró a alcanzarlo. No le mira, pero puede sentir las orbes grises llenas de gracia y acusación de Akaashi. Kenma esconde las manos en los bolsillos, agradece que su chaqueta sea lo suficientemente abrigada porque el aire de afuera es helado e incluso puede esconder casi todo el rostro en ella. Ellos cursan por la tarde, y por ende salen a la noche de la universidad.

— Vamos — dice su compañero, mientras el frío traspasa la tela y cala sus huesos. Por dios, al final no es tan abrigada como pensaba. Es extraño, porque Akaashi sonríe de una forma única; ¿cómo decirlo? Es como un dulce, suave, muy suave, que se deshace en la garganta y transmite toda esa tranquilidad a su cuerpo.

Porque Akaashi siempre ha sido amable, desde el principio y el final del rompimiento. Cuando creyó haberlo superado. Y quizás ahora ya no lo necesite, a Kuroo.

— Claro — responde, pero es como si no lo oyera pues sus ojos se clavan en el pavimento, paso a paso siguiendo sus pies. El frío aumenta, las ramas se remueven y algún árbol deja caer las hojas. Está seguro de que Keiji lo observa curioso, o serio, es igual.

— ¿Sabes a dónde, no? — Quiere responder que sí, por supuesto, diría. Pero realmente va perdido en lo que va de la conversación y no es como si el reciente sueño pudiese dejarlo en paz tan fácil. Kenma se encoje más dentro de la campera, cubre la mitad de su cara. Luego, sabiendo que no podrá inventar excusa (o quizá le da flojera excusarse), niega con la cabeza lentamente.

Akaashi ríe.

— Al bar que te comenté. Cielos, en serio a veces no me escuchas. — Oh, el bar. Sí, cierto. En realidad lo recuerda, ahora que Akaashi acaba de mencionarlo. Pero lo recuerda. Y dios no. No tiene ganas de que la música acribille sus oídos y no le deje oír sus propios pensamientos. Más allá de que desea no ir, Kozume asiente. Las palabras sobran.

— Muy bien. — Y es suficiente para seguir avanzando hasta el punto de llegada. En el trayecto se sumerge en idas y vueltas de ideas en su cabeza. Espera, ruega, que la noche no sea muy larga. Porque Akaashi admira a un chico, baterista por lo que evoca y acude allí por él. Nunca lo ha visto, pero según su compañero es tan sexy que podría ahogarse en saliva.  
Qué tosco.

* * *

Entonces llegan. Una puerta oscura, de chapa tal vez, se mece ante ellos. Los sonidos la atraviesan pues puede oír un solo de guitarra, uno profundo y lleno de energía. Rock, evidentemente. Paredes altas y _graffitis_ cubren la pintura. Parece un callejón de vandalismo.

Por lo que Keiji le ha contado, una semana atrás, el chico que admira está en una banda de cuatro integrantes. Y se supone que son famosos, de alguna forma, porque él jamás oyó de ellos y mucho menos los vio en televisión o algo parecido. Sin embargo está tan desconectado del mundo que es posible que su fama sea cierta y nunca se había cerciorado. Tampoco es que le importa, acompaña a Keiji porque es su amigo y los amigos hacen eso.

Al entrar, si antes la música era un sonido molesto ahora es un taladro dentro de su cabeza. No es su estilo, aunque realmente ninguno lo es. Kenma empieza a sentir calor. Hay personas por todos lados. El bar es mediano, pero los cuerpos no dejan de chocarlo. ¿Acaso no tienen ojos? Y antes de malhumorarse por completo, decide seguir a Akaashi.

— Esta es nuestra mesa. — Keiji ofrece una sonrisa mientras toma asiento. Lo imita. Están casi adelante de todo, a un metro del escenario. Allí un hombre de deshace en sentimientos, tocando su guitarra con furia y desenfrenando el solo. El aspecto es violento, ojos delineados de negro, mirada altanera y cabello rubio (teñido probablemente) con dos líneas paralelas de cabello oscuro, el real. Es detonante; como un perro rabioso que, si molestas, muestre los colmillos y ladre en desaprobación.

El solo termina. Tres o cuatros segundos de silencio prosiguen y la luz se enfoca más al fondo del escenario. El baterista. Kenma mira por el rabillo del ojo y nota una sonrisa contenida en Keiji. Es él, su estrella. Jamás hubiese imaginado que su amigo, que tan desinteresado va por la vida, se interese a alguien completamente opuesto. Ruidoso como son las baterías y ese complejo de sonido pesado que inunda. El chico es bastante fornido, y Akaashi no mentía del todo porque, nunca lo dirá en voz alta, es sexy. De alguna manera, el cabello alzado en puntas de mechones grises y negros mientras la sonrisa triunfante lo acompaña. Ojos brillantes, aún no deduce su color. Cree que nació para tocar ese instrumento, porque se ve como alguien que jamás se queda quieto (como si se tomase diez tazas de café y tuviese energía extra por horas) y se nota que disfruta lo que hace.

A decir verdad no es que a Kozume le moleste el Rock, o lo que sea que esos chicos toquen, sino que prefiere estar en casa, descansando, jugando en la _play_ _station_ o algo. En silencio, y en caso de que sea ruido; que sean los efectos especiales del juego, no aquellos desconocidos.

Deja caer la cabeza mientras se apoya en sus manos, con los codos sobre la mesa. Su cabello se remueve al movimiento.

Las luces se apagan y vuelven a prenderse. El foco da directo a un rubio chico de lentes. A diferencia de los demás, su expresión es aburrida. Y él se pregunta si disfruta lo que hace. Si la música lo llena tanto como parece hacerlo con sus compañeros. Sus dedos se deslizan sobre el instrumento con costumbre, una y otra vez. Pero el sonido es profundo, melancólico. Cree que el chico del bajo es tan alto que el instrumento queda perfecto en su cuerpo. No es que sea un experto en música para saberlo. Y no lo es.

Cuando Kenma piensa que no podría estar más aburrido, el escenario se oscurece. El bar también oscurece.

El color negro inunda sus orbes. Silencio, algunos murmullos se levantan y vuelven a desaparecer entre la multitud. Su lugar está tan cerca del escenario que siente el micrófono dentro de su cabeza cuando una voz saluda:

— ¡Hey! — Y Kenma se paraliza. Todos los instrumentos se desencadenan a la vez, congeniando en un mismo sonido; en música. Y las luces se encienden, los colores se disparan hacia todos lados. Es como sentir un viento violento atravesar su cuerpo y corromperlo. Se siente helado, sus ojos observan el escenario sorprendido como si algo fuese removido de su lugar. Ha despertado de un largo sueño.

En efecto, así es.

Entonces lo ve. Al chico, al del medio. Al que sonríe radiante mientras cabecea probablemente sintiendo la música que los rodea y crean sus compañeros. Pero no es el mismo. Han pasado cuatro años, luce distinto; más maduro, más hombre. Kenma piensa que ese no es el Kuroo que solía querer. Él ahora es un desconocido.

El pelinegro, que parece ser el cantante, lo mira. Lo encuentra entre toda esa gente y él quiere hacerse pequeñito y desaparecer. Pero es tarde, porque sus ojos coinciden y Kenma siente que escupirá el corazón en menos de un minuto. Las nauseas reviven y lo único que puede hacer, con la poca noción que le queda, es salir corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Keiji lo encuentra en el baño, varios minutos después. Las paredes retumban incluso allí, en estas cuatro paredes mal limpiadas, de espejos rotos y puertas rayadas. Había huido, pero no lo suficiente, no muy lejos para no ser encontrado.

— Lo siento. — La disculpa de Akaashi suena dolida. Él se esconde más en sus rodillas. La pared es fría. No recuerda cuándo ha empezado a llorar, y tampoco entiende la razón.

Han pasado cuatro años. Una hora atrás aseguraba haberlo olvidado. Ahora tiembla de sólo pensarlo. Y es ahí donde su amigo interrumpe, culpándose a sí mismo por haberlo traído, maldiciéndose a si mismo y su maldito egoísmo respecto a sus sentimientos.

Kozume se apresura en levantar la cabeza y Keiji está a centímetros de su rostro, doblegando las rodillas, agachándose a su altura. A él le arden los ojos.

— ¡No! — exclama, apresurando las palabras —. No es tu culpa. — Porque Akaashi realmente no sabía respecto a Kuroo, físicamente hablando, y debió haberlo supuesto hace minutos; cuando escapó de un salto y esquivando cuerpos mediante torpes movimientos.

Ya no importa nada, algo acaba de desprenderse en su interior y con suerte respira con normalidad. Las manos de su compañero se posan en sus hombros, allí aprieta transmitiéndole fuerzas. O eso cree entender. Sin embargo Kenma se tira sobre su amigo y lo envuelve en un cálido y necesitado abrazo.

Keiji acaricia su cabello y lo deja llorar en su hombro. Porque eso también hacen los amigos.

* * *

Media hora después salen, salen por completo del bar. Kenma se disculpa mentalmente por haber arruinado la noche de su amigo e interrumpir su diversión.

El viento revive, el doble de violento, el doble de frío. La noche es oscura y serán las once treinta. No es algo importante, solamente quiere volver a casa y olvidar. Jamás volver aquí, y convencerse a si mismo de que todo había sido un sueño, una mala pesadilla que se aprovechó de su guardia baja.

Pero no hacen media cuadra que un sujeto los detiene. Kenma queda inmóvil mientras Keiji parece ponerse a la defensiva, apartando al rubio de un empujón. El brazo de Akaashi se mantiene extendido sobre su pecho, cubriéndolo de lo que sea.

La sonrisa ladina se ensancha ante ellos. Algo se termina de desprender de su cuerpo, descosido hasta convertirse en nada.

— ¡Tanto tiempo! — dice él, Kuroo Tetsurou. Y no, no, no. Su corazón se dispara. Se pregunta si su amigo puede sentir los violentos golpeteos de su pecho. Es probable que la respuesta sea sí.

Él no sabe que contestar, las palabras que intenta formular se pierden en su garganta y regresan a su interior.

— ¿Qué necesitas? ¿No se supone que estabas luciéndote en el escenario? — escupe Akaashi cual veneno. Kenma quiere, necesita, replicar algo, pero el control ya no forma parte de su cuerpo. Se esfumó en algún punto de esa sonrisa que tanto extrañó. La rivalidad entre ambos chicos parece aumentar conforme a los segundos. Es inquietante.

— Qué extraño, pensaba que a quien veías no era a mi. — La voz del pelinegro no pierde el deje burlón ¿Acaso Kuroo lo sabe, es tan obvio que notó la atracción de Keiji hacia su baterista? En consecuencia, su amigo palidece. Literalmente, se vuelve blanco como la nieve, mas no deja de mantener la mirada seria.

— Eso a ti no te importa. — Akaashi ya no lo cubre con su brazo, sin embargo los puños en sus manos no se dejan esperar. A pesar de toda esa intimidación que cubre a su amigo, el músico no se ve afectado en absoluto. Sonríe y sonríe.

No obstante su rostro cambia, desvía la vista desde Keiji hacia él. Su corazón se encoge, esperando el momento preciso para explotar.

— De hecho sí, me importa mucho. Pero más me importa este pequeño joven. — Kuroo lo señala, está tan serio que podría caer de rodillas con sólo ordenarlo —, si me permites hablar con él. A solas — finaliza enfatizando la voz.

Akaashi avanza dos pasos, y niega con la cabeza. Es su turno de hablar, es por él que discuten y no hacerlo (interferir) sería estúpido.

— Está bien — interrumpe entonces. No es como si quisiera presenciar una pelea, mucho menos por él. Ambas miradas se posa en Kozume; tanta atención lo desespera.  
Luego de ahogarse en la incomodidad, prosigue.

— Akaashi, estaré bien. Puedes marcharte, sé el camino de regreso. — La mejor decisión es enfrentar el pasado. Si acaso hay algo que decir, Kenma lo oirá atentamente. Ya es un adulto y debe actuar como tal, aunque el frío queme e irónicamente sus manos comiencen a sudar.  
Su amigo asiente, sabe que está de más interponerse si él ya tomó una decisión. Akaashi lo respeta y en parte le hace sentir bien, con una carga menos que afrontar.

Entonces se quedan a solas. La silueta de Keiji desaparece en la distancia y el silencio inunda la deshabitada calle. Es tarde, los faroles iluminan su alrededor y en lo alto la luna aporta con su brillo nocturno.  
Cuando vuelve hacia el pelinegro puede ver su mirada suave y no sabe en qué momento se acercó tanto. Su semblante dulce se refleja como si el enfrentamiento nunca hubo existido.

— Vamos. — Kuroo apoya una mano en su espalda y es como si clavase las uñas y desencadenase un escalofrío. ¿Acaso él no siente nada? Después de tanto tiempo el único que sigue prendido es él. Negarlo es imposible, Kuroo ha generado ciento de sensaciones en menos de una hora.

Kenma afirma que es un idiota.

* * *

Extiende una caminata al lado de Kuroo. En realidad lo sigue, porque no sabe a dónde ir y prefiere fingir desinterés a quedar como idiota (más todavía). Sus pasos son tétricos, uno, dos, tres y de nuevo. No hay manera de calmar su interior; sus entrañas se remueven feroces. Kenma contiene las muecas de dolor.

Pero su paciencia es poca, y dejándose llevar por el valor que lo acarrea, cuestiona.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has buscado? — Su reencuentro es tan inesperado que suena increíble. El rubio implementa esconder la cara en su chaqueta. Sus mejillas están rojas del frío y sentimientos encontrados.

La calma se esfuma cuando Kuroo se detiene, toma una de sus manos y la posa sobre su pecho. Kenma no puede creer lo que sucede; el corazón de Tetsurou late tan rápido como el suyo.

— También estoy emocionado por verte. Como decirlo, no hay día que no piense en ti. Kenma, sé que al verme has sentido lo mismo que yo. Tuve que cancelar una función porque no podía concentrarme — dice, sereno, y tras un instante de silencio explica con tanta seriedad que podría destruirlo —: Fue como despertar de un largo sueño. — Y él queda embelesado, sin aliento ni conciencia.

Kenma deja caer la cabeza en el abdomen del pelinegro. Su calor corporal lo hace sentir completo.

— Nunca dije que estaba emocionado por verte. — Es un mentiroso, está condenado a los brazos de Kuroo y todo lo que tenga para dar.

—¿Qué? — Kuroo luce sorprendido y Kenma se siente asfixiado. Él alza la mirada hacia el gato que luego continúa —: ¿Acaso no quieres volver? — oye, y su control se va a la mierda.  
Es el mismo idiota de siempre. No obstante, la pregunta le hace sonreír. Hacerlo es incontenible. Kuroo se contagia, su rostro ya no se muestra burlón, al contrario, sonríe abiertamente. Y él piensa que ahora está mucho más hermoso. Ellos son tan opuestos, pero se necesitan como imanes que pensar en volver a alejarse le revuelve el estómago.

— Kenma, quiero conocerte de nuevo — pide con cariño —. Volvamos a empezar, te necesito de vuelta a mi vida. Estar en una banda es genial, pero es aburrido si no estás conmigo. Si la persona que más quiero no está conmigo mientras hago lo que me gusta, si no me apoya, es como una patada en la entrepierna. Oh, lo siento. He arruinado el momento. — Kuroo se cohíbe. Y dios, extrañaba mucho esa parte de él. Esa mezcla de estupidez y ternura, esa protección con la que siempre lo ha cubierto, regresa todo a su ser.

— Lo has hecho. — Kenma ríe bajito y se alegra de que ambos sientan lo mismo. Menos estúpido, más Kuroo. Él lo observa, en efecto, se observan.

Cuatro molestos años interfiriendo sentimientos. Tal vez romper fue la peor decisión de todas. Porque ahora, con el pelinegro apretándolo bajo sus brazos, puede confirmar que no hay mejor lugar para descansar que allí. El abrazo es largo. Las partes incompletas toman forma, se llenan de sensaciones y lo sumen en una realidad perfecta.

Es más que obvio que necesita del músico para vivir. Porque él también ha madurado, y sabe que no lo dejará ir. Nunca. Nunca más hasta que su corazón dicte lo contrario. Y no cree que ese día llegue.

Por lo mientras, sus bocas se funden explotando en sentimientos reprimidos durante años; odio, amor, placer, furia y deseo. Kenma separa los labios permitiendo la intromisión de la lengua ajena. El sabor a Kuroo lo invade, como volver a nacer y recordar sus apasionados besos.

Se separan luego de algunos minutos.

— Vamos — dice él, y es suficiente para saber que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Cursi.

* * *

Tetsurou lo ha invitado a su casa, su hogar. Él se siente feliz de ello. Porque aunque sólo sea un departamento pequeño, Kuroo ha dicho que es el primero en visitarlo y sólo tiene intención de que él sea el quién lo visite. Nadie más.

Kenma se echa de espaldas sobre la amplia cama. El olor a Kuroo lo invade, inhalando profundamente el aroma a anhelo. El pelinegro está más allá, a un metro observándolo. Él prefiere proseguir antes de que su sonrisa lo consuma y se olvide de hablar. Las palabras ya no sobran, necesita oír más sobre Kuroo.

Decide preguntar:

— ¿Algo más que no sepa respecto a tu nueva vida? — Mucho, por supuesto, se responde. Pero tiene que oírlo de Kuroo, es su responsabilidad. Su compañero conlleva una mueca seria. Está pensando profundamente, mientras observa el techo como si aquella madera que los cubre tuviese la respuesta a su pregunta. Vamos, ¿qué tan difícil es decir que no sabe absolutamente nada de su vida? Piensa que antes también lo desconocía, de alguna manera nunca imaginó que terminaría así, cantando y siendo compositor de música. Es una locura. Pero a Kozume le gusta este desastre que lo rodea.

— También fui a clases de violín y ahora enseño en una escuela secundaria. ¿Quieres oírme? — Kuroo suena orgulloso de sus palabras, se ve incluso sensual cubierto de esa vestimenta oscura y aspecto violento.

Kenma no vacila al asentir con la cabeza. Porque se trata de Kuroo, el nuevo, el renovado. En alguna parte de su interior quiere saber qué ha sido de él, en qué momento cambió tanto y a la vez es el mismo chico que amó en preparatoria. Y se deja abrazar por la sonrisa del pelinegro.

Porque está condenado a él, así que, qué más da.


	2. Dos

**De conciertos cancelados a besos con desconocidos y acordes que causan sensaciones.**

Kuroo es un estúpido, es lo único que puede pensar respecto a lo que acaba de hacer y también no hará. Porque Kuroo se ha marchado y él sabe de antemano que no volverá en toda la noche. Su mirada amarillenta se oscurece con la noche mientras allá, al rededor, los rostros embelesados lo incomodan.

Y mierda. Toda la gente frente al escenario queda pasmada al ver que el vocalista se ha escapado, corriendo quien sabe a dónde. Sin explicaciones ni palabras de trasfondo simplemente se fue, soltando de improvisto el micrófono en sus manos y llevándose consigo la devoción de una noche inolvidable. Una noche que se convirtió en el bochornoso acto perfectamente iniciado pero, en consecuencia, nunca acabado.

El bisbiseo se levanta como un insoportable zumbido sofocante. Bokuto suspira por décima vez. La luz del foco ahora es inmensa y los ilumina a todos; al bajista, al guitarrista y a él. Deja caer caer los palillos de al suelo, porque ya no los necesita. Quizás mañana busque otros entre la basura de su departamento. No importa, ahora debe fingir una sonrisa y dar la cara por su estúpido _bro_ _._

— Lo siento — dice, luego de agacharse y tomar el mismo micrófono. No está acostumbrado a hablar frente a multitudes, él es el encargado de hacer ruido y resonar con furia al compás de la música que crean. No agrega algo más, no cree que sea necesario. Y tampoco es como si a alguien le importe, la gente sólo viene a escuchar buenas bandas, o bandas en general, no a oír banales disculpas que realmente no sienten.

Entonces se marcha dedicando una mirada de soslayo a sus compañeros. El rubio de lentes rueda los ojos, debe estar más exasperado que él. El guitarrista, cual perro loco, aprieta los puños mientras dejan el escenario y mediante un corto pasillo se pierden de vista. Toman caminos separados, como siempre, como el vasto trato entre ellos que Kuroo se ha encargado de unir. De alguna manera, su amigo simpatizó con los otros dos chicos que, admite que son difíciles de llevar, animándolos a unirse a su banda; esa banda que solamente conformaba él y Tetsurou, en sus inicios.

El micrófono cayendo al suelo y creando un sonoro chillido regresa a su mente. Y ahí es cuando enfurece.

¡Estúpido Kuroo! Ellos han trabajado tan duro estos últimos dos años que es desesperante que los deje así sin más, justo cuando la fama los estaba atrapando poco a poco. Al menos son conocidos por la zona y demás. Sin embargo no es suficiente, la ambición de seguir creciendo y no fallar corre por sus venas cual droga adictiva.

Bokuto deja pasar los minutos, apoyado en un muro de la parte trasera del bar. Se ha escabullido por la puerta de emergencia y mientras aspira de un cigarrillo, piensa debidamente qué hará al respecto. Porque su amigo tiene alguna excusa, o un motivo preciso de su desaparición. Le ha marcado una docena de veces el móvil pero no contesta. Y cree que es mejor dejarlo en paz, mañana lo molerá a golpes o quizás lo llene de insultos. A veces puede comportarse un poco torpe, molestar junto a Kuroo o al mismísimo Kuroo, sin embargo hacer semejante imprudencia delante de tantas personas es algo que ni él haría.

* * *

Akaashi se siente inquieto. Como decirlo, acaba de dejar a Kenma a propia merced del pelinegro con aspecto de gato callejero. Acaba de regalarle su presa. Porque así es como lo ve; Kozume como la presa del cazador al asecho.

Y la maldita sonrisa. _Uhg._

Sus pasos son lentos, la noche lo acompaña a dónde sea. Aquella oscuridad lo sumerge en pensamientos e increpando las dudas acumuladas en su cabeza mediante una nebulosa frustración. Kenma es su amigo, y pese a que él haya tomado una decisión, aún se siente responsable al respecto. Tal vez porque, luego de tanto, se ha acostumbrado al rubio, como un hermano menor que se oculta del mundo. Y él lo ayuda a esconderse.

Entonces piensa que ya no tiene sentido regresar al bar, no tiene fundamentos para ver al baterista pues el cantante de su banda ya no está. Y es probable que el de cabello bicolor ya no se encuentre en el escenario para fascinarlo con sus dotes. No obstante, como si estuviese marcado desde un principio, Keiji vuelve al punto de partida (aunque no se haya alejado demasiado).

Desde un principio creyó que ignoraría la entrada del bar, fingiendo posar los ojos sobre la hilera de baldosas o hacia un costado sobre la asfaltada calle, pero definitivamente no estaba en sus planes detenerse frente aquella puerta inmensa con _graffitis_ decorados a los lados. Había visto, en la lejanía, una silueta moverse por allí en el bar, sin embargo...

— ¡Maldita sea! — Akaashi se sobresalta ante la interrupción del sepulcral silencio. Él gira sobre sus talones, despacio; un hombre jodidamente sexy se mece frente a él, apoyado en un muro en contorno. Él lo observa incrédulo, mas, conteniendo el gesto y demostrando un semblante serio. Esos ojos color miel lo traspasan. Keiji se siente expuesto y cohibido, pues su admiración está allí, a escasos centímetros.

Y también se siente estúpido, durante todo el pequeño trayecto de regreso no lo había notado, siquiera su silueta masculina y fornida que le fascina. Sobre todo los brazos, musculosos y feroces que se desatan en una batería única. Él pensó que sería cualquier otra persona, aunque la visión fue difusa y desinteresada en cuanto se acercaba paulatino hasta aquí.

Es increíble, Akaashi no lo esperaba en absoluto. Se pregunta si es demasiado tarde para esconder el rostro bajo sus manos, o desviar la mirada, o huir. Pero, piensa, ¿qué tan lejos llegará si no aprovecha ésta oportunidad?

La noche se hunde en silencio nuevamente, y, en menos de un instante, vuelve a sumergir una voz ajena que para Akaashi es música anhelante.

— Realmente me había lucido. Incluso tomé protagonismo. ¡Ahg! ¡Podía sentir los gritos desenfrenados cuando tocaba! — continúa diciendo el músico que despeina su cabello con una mano, mientras, en un suspiro desolador, suelta más y más humo por los labios. Luego desecha el cigarrillo que consumía, pisándolo con remordimiento sobre el añoso suelo de cemento.

Akaashi se paraliza.

Medita lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

La inquietud asalta su cuerpo, abrazado de manera violenta por la sensación. Se cuestiona si en realidad el baterista está hablando con él o, simplemente, quejándose en voz alta. Porque la situación sobrepasa su nivel de credulidad. Pero, cuando sus labios se entreabren para quitarse la duda, un sonido por demás ajeno interrumpe. Keiji se traga en nudo al momento en que un rubio de lentes sale por aquella puerta que al ser azotada chilla en su cabeza. Él aprieta con fuerza los ojos por la sorpresa. El plácido ambiente se quiebra mientras el ritmo marcado de los pasos alejarse se elevan hasta desaparecer en un murmullo lejano.

Y calma. Nuevamente.

El baterista se mueve, ahora, más cerca de Akaashi. Menos de un metro los separan. Sus piernas flaquean y quiere llevar una mano al corazón debido a los nervios. Se contiene. Aprieta los labios suprimiendo una sonrisa, en efecto, el fantasma de un gesto se plasma allí, en su boca. El otro chico enseguida lo observa curioso, lo percibe. Puede ver la ansiedad en esos ojos exorbitantes y en la manera que mueve sus dedos sobre su estómago. Keiji decide retomar la conversación. Esa que supone, que se ha creído y que por respeto debe finalizar, de alguna u otra forma.

Él tira de su remera antes de hablar, luego, despacio, con sumo cuidado, sube el cierre de su chaqueta oscura mientras se atreve a continuar.

— Si buscas a tu amigo, está ocupado — declara, acomodándose el cuello del abrigo, evitando contacto visual de cualquier manera. En verdad, se ha cubierto el rostro como, en algún momento, su amigo lo implementó. Se oculta, la vergüenza lo acapara. Es que, dios, el baterista es tan sexy. Akaashi piensa que realmente podría ahogarse con su saliva aquí y ahora.

Para él es distinto ver al músico desde un punto lejano mientras luce ser un básico espectador como tantos otros. Pero, con la distancia casi nula, es como un tornado atravesando su cuerpo.

Y oportunamente un viento se pasea con violencia y lo despeina. El hombre de cabello negro y gris sonríe.

El viento arrasa y con él se lleva toda su voluntad.

El hombre suspira y luego, extrañamente, cubre su excéntrico cabello con una gorra -Keiji no tiene idea de dónde la ha sacado pero tampoco se cuestiona mucho puesto que debe ser su estilo y tampoco es alguien para juzgar pese a ser de noche y no necesite esa visera para cubrirse del sol- y luego, ¡todavía más!, se coloca la capucha de su oscura campera. Por alguna razón, Akaashi quiere reír. No entiende cómo logra esconder tanto nivel de mechones en una tela tan acobijada. Es raro, porque hace un minuto sólo quería huir. Ahora piensa que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. El músico continúa —: El idiota de Kuroo ha hecho un papelón. ¡Espera! — se detiene, y los ojos fijos en los suyos. Akaashi casi tambalea — . ¿Cómo sabes que está ocupado? — El músico parece desesperado, observando hacia todos los lados, de aquí para allá y así hasta que no puede contenerse más y Akaashi larga una carcajada.

Es tierno, el baterista. El baterista es tierno para los ojos de Akaashi.

No obstante, al momento de responder de sus labios salen palabras agraviadas de ira y rencor mal acumulado:

— Digamos que casi dejo mi puño marcado en la cara de ese tal Kuroo. — Porque, si Kenma no hubiese intervenido, él le habría brindado un buen golpe. Y no por sonreír ladino y molestar con su presencia (la mitad sí), sino por también entrometerse en sus sentimientos y ese maldito instinto de gato que, Akaashi no entiende cómo, supo que asistía al bar por su amigo, el baterista.

— ¡Hey, hey! — La recriminación lo trae de vuelta. El músico mueve sus manos en el aire con ademanes de calma. Keiji pronto se da cuenta que su cuerpo está demasiado tenso, duro como roca y decide esconder las manos en los bolsillos para recuperar el movimiento y ocultar los puños que comienzan a formarse. Es inquietante.

— Es un idiota — acusa, importándole muy poco si ellos son cercanos y si acaso su músico favorito lo odiará. Pero, de improvisto muy inesperado, Akaashi queda boquiabierto cuando el contrario se acerca aún más. Puede sentir su aliento cayendo sobre sus labios, acariciando.

— Y si es tan idiota... — El baterista lo observa desde arriba, sus ojos oscurecen. Miel espesa.  
En su pecho la presión se desata, el otro continúa —: ¿Por qué siempre vienes a vernos ? — Y algo dentro de Akaashi hace erupción. Quema. Desvía la mirada con rapidez. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Hay un tumulto de emociones en su estómago que pesan momentáneamente, que se acumulan y suben hasta su garganta a formar un nudo incómodo del cual no sabe deshacerse. Quiere echarse hacia atrás, alejar esa diminuta brecha que los divide, mas, ya no tiene el control de su cuerpo.

Aquella voz prosigue.

— Siempre vienes a vernos. Los fines de semana siempre estamos aquí, y eso te incluye. — Oh, no. El hombre parece hablar en serio, ha sonado firme, de alguna manera con tono a reproche que él pasa por alto.

¿Desde cuándo sabe sobre él? Akaashi piensa que ha sido descubierto, que morirá de vergüenza muy pronto. Ahora mismo quiere que se lo trague la tierra, la noche, lo que sea. Los colores suben a su rostro y se adueñan del él.

— ¡No te sonrojes! ¡Lo siento, no quise incomodarte! — Keiji levanta la mirada. El músico ha sonado cual niño pequeño. ¡Es todo tan confuso!

Nota, después de todo, que el músico carece de una personalidad particular, cambiante y algo distinta a la suya. Muy distinta. Él es tierno, un tonto tierno. Y sexy. Un tonto, tierno, sexy al cual no puede resistirse.

Akaashi inhala profundamente.

Posa sus orbes grises directo hacia las amarillentas del contrario. Y entonces hace lo que su mente se planteaba hace semanas, cuando la admiración pasó a mayores. Keiji se aferra a la remera del músico y lo besa.

Sí, besándolo.

No sabe de dónde demonios sacó el valor, pero ahora se encuentra comprimiendo los labios del baterista entre los suyos. Akaashi siente una punzada en el pecho cuando el gesto es correspondido. Los brazos masculinos pasan por su cuerpo y se amoldan a su espalda baja y suben hasta encontrar un punto justo donde lo aprieta. _Uhh_. Keiji tiembla, a punto de derretirse, pero ya es tarde para arrepentimientos. Y tampoco es que como si se lamentase.

Sin embargo sonríe, o eso intenta pues sus labios permanecen ocupados, cuando nota la incoherencia de la situación. Está besando a otro hombre, encapuchado, frente a un bar, en medio de la noche y al final descubre el lado cómico de todo esto.

Besar a un desconocido, nunca mejor disfrutado.

Despacio, se separan. Keiji retoma el control intentando alejarse. No lo logra.

La respiración agitada y la cara ardiente.

— Me extraña que sepas sobre mí — agrega cual confesión, luego de un lapso de silencio y recuperación de oxígeno. Su pecho sube y baja debido a la agitación. Akaashi se aferra con más fuerza a la remera del músico, sus dedos se entierran sobre los hombros. Es momento de hablar con sinceridad. Uno, dos, tres y...abre la boca — . Pero no vengo por Kuroo, o alguno de tus amigos. — Las manos de baterista persisten en su cintura, aferradas con dureza. Carece una mueca de confusión en el rostro, puede verlo claramente.

Un escalofrío lo atravesará en cualquier momento, Keiji se prepara. Estira un brazo y deshace la capucha que cubría al peligris. Un acto inconsciente. Él quiere ver su futura reacción, lo necesita. La gorra no es verdadero problema, así que la deja. Piensa que los mechones que sobresalen, desordenados, se ven lindos. Y, diablos, diablos. Inhala con fuerza. Poco después, finaliza:

— La razón por la que vengo eres tú.

* * *

Si Akaashi tuviese una lista de cosas que no haría, besar a un desconocido sería la primer regla. Porque él ha iniciado la serie de besos que, ahora, conllevan. Se siente disolver bajo el tacto del músico, sus grandes manos (aquellas que hacen magia) lo atrapan con firmeza. Y él no tiene planeado escapar.

En realidad no es como si Akaashi nunca hubiese hablado con el baterista, y lo haya besado así, porque sí y sin argumentos (bueno no, el beso fue lo más espontáneo que ha hecho en su vida). Él se sintió atraído desde un principio cuando, durante una caminata de regreso a casa, un hombre de cabello grisáceo le entregó uno de los tantos volantes que llevaba.

Keiji no es para nada el chico de estilo _rockero_ , el salvaje o el que se tatuaría el cuerpo por simple gozo. Pero, como un inevitable acontecimiento, se vio en el bar esa misma noche.

Porque ver al chico de los volantes, ese que promocionaba su banda y de casualidad se lo cruzó, tocando de esa forma tan ardiente lo dejó encandilado. Y keiji no podía recuperarse. El chico sexy se convirtió en una especie de anhelo que admiraba, al menos, una vez por semana.

Akaashi difícilmente puede esconder las ansias durante los viernes, cuando lo ve. El lado bueno, Kenma no nota su aspecto, por lo que él se alivia de tener un amigo tan despreocupado. Sin embargo Kozume sabe respecto a sus sentimientos, mas tampoco es como si le importase. Ambos, en partes iguales, son esa clase de amigos que no se juzgan y dicen las cosas tal cual son.

Emite un suspiro, luego dos, tres y tiene que llevar ambas manos a su boca para callarse. Los dientes sobre su cuello se clavan con ansia y hambre. Sus ojos se han cerrado solos, no sabe en qué momento la situación cambió tanto.

Han pasado varios minutos, se marcharon fugases.

— Eres genial — Akaashi detiene al músico, como si sus simples dos palabras lo helasen. Él se remueve un poco, quiere ver qué clase de expresión lleva en el rostro ahora mismo. Pero el baterista se rehúsa, persiste con la cabeza gacha allí, en su cuello rojizo y, probablemente, ya marcado.

— Soy Bokuto. Koutaro Bokuto — dice de repente. Akaashi se sorprende, pero un sabor dulce invade su boca. La voz prosigue —. Déjame mostrarte algo, por favor — pide. El roce de los labios cosquillean su cuello, y es su turno de no saber qué decir. Finalmente sabe su nombre. Es mejor de lo que esperaba.

Bokuto, diablos qué excitante, se aleja y extiende una mano. Él acepta de inmediato. Un calor familiar lo desborda, tan cálido.

— Akaashi Keiji — musita, pero sabe que ha sido escuchado puesto que al ver la sonrisa ajena relucir ante sus ojos descose todas las barreras.

Se deja llevar.

* * *

Parece un sueño, un extraño sueño dónde la realidad lo golpea con labios alzados y ojos amarillentos.

Akaashi se acomoda en un sillón, donde Bokuto le ha indicado. La cerveza en su mano aún sigue fría y él le da cuatro largos sorbos. Luego se deshace de la botella de vidrio, apoyándola en la pequeña mesa frente a él.

Los pasos del baterista van de aquí para allá, rebuscando, murmurando y quejándose en todo el departamento. Su voz hace eco en el mediano departamento qué, sinceramente, podría estar un poco más ordenado. No obstante le gusta, porque no esperó llegar tan lejos y que el músico le permitiese ver otra fase de él. La intriga lo consume, Keiji observa con detenimiento cada pequeña parte del lugar, memorizando, pensando, riendo por lo bajo.

Él quiere reír más alto, piensa que es un chico algo torpe, pero lindo; ese sin ápice de maldad. Sus labios se alzan un poco en un intento de sonrisa pequeña y disimulada. Bokuto sigue sin encontrar eso que busca con desespero.

El estuche oscuro a su lado llama la atención, despierta la curiosidad en Keiji. Cuidadosamente baja el cierre y desenvuelve una preciosa guitarra color negro. Es brillante y, aunque Akaashi sólo ha sentido un flechazo en toda su vida, es como volver a enamorarse.

Bokuto regresa, en sus manos una púa. Entonces termina de reír. ¡Es un tonto demasiado lindo!

El ambiente se suaviza. La espeses que antes deambulaba al rededor se va, con un músico sobresaltado y él medio echado sobre la superficie de almohadones de un cómodo sillón. Akaashi intenta pararse pero Koutarou lo detiene con ademanes y, en cambio, se acerca. Su pulso, cómo no, se acelera. El chico toma con cariño la guitarra que anteriormente él admiraba.

Parece que tiene un gran apego por aquel instrumento, sonando extraño en la mente de Keiji ya que sólo lo ha visto desatándose en la batería.

Y un nuevo esplendor lo invade, Bokuto pasa la manga alrededor de su hombro y la guitarra cae perfectamente sobre su cuerpo. Hermoso. Él lo mira durante un instante.

— Sabes, Kuroo me había dicho sobre ti, que según él venías a verme. No le creí. En realidad estaba celoso de que Kuroo tuviese un chico bonito de fan. En algún momento me comenzaste a gustar, fue inconsciente. Yo siempre pensaba en que mi amigo tenía a alguien que cuando tocábamos venía a verlo, y mientras más pasaban los días más me la pasaba pensando en ti. Si acaso yo también tuviese algún fan y también si tal vez sería tan lindo como tu, Akaashi. — La explicación inesperada llega a sus oídos y los atraviesa, llega hasta lo más profundo. Akaashi cae en cuenta que se acaba de confesar. El músico acaba de confesarse a él.

Hay una pizca de arrepentimiento en su ser, Kuroo no parece tan malo después de todo. Y, si acaso todo ha salido bien con Kenma, Keiji ofrecerá una disculpa. Hace una nota mental respecto a ello.

Luego, una sonrisa florece de entre sus labios y, un poco apenado, desea desviar la mirada. Se contiene pues hay un imán que lo atrae hacia aquella silueta con el cabello, ahora, algo aplastado y una guitarra sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Crees que soy lindo? — Insiste en esquivar el encuentro de miradas, pero es imposible. La risa ajena invade la sala.

— ¿En serio lo preguntas, cuando técnicamente te he besado hasta el cansancio y ahora estás en mi departamento? — La respuesta es obvia, casi sarcástica pero, como lo hubo pensado, sin maldad. Es más un tono cómico, lindo. De nuevo lindo. La sonrisa se amplía.

— Tú no iniciaste el primer beso.

— Sí, lo sé. Y por ello quiero regalarte algo. Algo que solamente tu verás, pues no se lo he mostrado a nadie. — Koutaro extiende los brazos, se ve más anhelante que antes —. Te presento a mi segundo instrumento favorito, pero mi más preciado tesoro: el regalo de mi madre. — Y de repente crea nuevos sonidos. Él no puede moverse, solo escucha y escucha. Algo nuevo lo invade, _sensaciones_.

Los dedos del músico encajan perfecto con el instrumento, suben y bajan sobre las cuerdas junto a la pequeña púa. Bokuto crea una melodía, suave pero pesada a la vez. Es una mezcla perfecta, le está mostrando su lado guitarrista, solamente a él, a keiji.

Es extraño. Se siente único.

Así que, ahora mismo no le importa hasta dónde llegarán, qué pasará más tarde y si esto es una locura es, por lo tanto, la locura más agradable de su vida. Akaashi disfruta pasar tiempo con el músico, su propio y único músico favorito. Porque sabe que cuando termine de tocar lo besará con ansias.

Realmente lo demás no importa.


	3. Tres

**De verdaderos idiotas a malas noches que deslumbran en luna llena.**

Kuroo-senpai siempre ha sido un buen amigo.

Un hombre con buenas palabras y grandes consejos. Que no vacila al comentar y si acaso quiere algo, lo consigue. Por ejemplo, por allá, cuando casualmente en el bufé de la universidad un par de raros se acercó a su mesa y fue Tetsurou quien le preguntó por la música, así sin saludo o presentación y sentándose frente a él sin siquiera pedir permiso. Al parecer ese par buscaba miembros para su banda y quizás andaban por ahí preguntando a todo el mundo puesto que todos al rededor se alejaban cual peste. El tema es que sí, él dijo que tocaba el bajo desde hacia un tiempo (en realidad llevaba años), pero que no era un experto. Tsukishima recuerda bien haber sido sincero. Entonces Bokuto-senpai también, sorprendido en algún aspecto, rogó que se uniera a su banda de, entonces, ¿tres músicos? Bueno, de hecho cree que el asunto no es la cantidad, sino la calidad.

Kei aún se cuestiona cómo llegó a aceptar.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de sentirse sobrante al principio, ellos congeniaron una amistad y crearon la confianza. Kuroo también es alguien serio, que inspira el valor para pedir ayuda. En este caso, Kei necesita mucha:

Desde un principio, cuando Tsukishima le contó que estaba enamorado. Recuerda que fue difícil escupir las palabras, pues asumirlo a uno mismo es completamente distinto a confesar en voz alta que su corazón se acelera de improvisto cuando ve a esa persona. Y ahora, aunque ya no pueda verlo, aunque sea con pensar en la sonrisa, dios, de nuevo está cayendo.

Por el momento, como decirlo...

\- El problema es que aún sigues enamorado de Yamaguchi - Kuroo escupe directo, sin tapujos ni versos bonitos. Él acepta la lata de coca-cola que le extiende y piensa mientras la sensación fría se escurre por sus dedos inquietos. Sobre todo piensa. No es que Tadashi no sea bonito, todo lo contrario, mas cabe mencionar que para nada es correspondido. ¡Já! Enamorado de su mejor amigo, qué idiota. Patético.

Él se encuentra a si mismo como un completo masoquista, destapando los recuerdos, burbujeando la maldita sensación dentro de su estómago y, cómo no, formulando un revuelto que, además de incómodo, es doloroso. Tiene que tragarse el nudo si desea continuar.

Luego se vuelve hacia el mayor, que ha tomado asiento, como literalmente asiento pues se ve demasiado cómodo sobre el sillón de frente para su gusto, y analiza las opciones: quejarse pero entonces Kuroo no podría ayudarlo; rodar un poco los ojos con algo de disimulo; o simplemente mantenerse sereno pues él mismo ha invitado a Kuroo a su hogar mediante un mensaje dónde explicó que necesitaba hablar. Y no es como si pudiese ir al departamento de Tetsuro solo porque sí, porque tampoco sabe dónde vive. Según entiende, al pelinegro le disgusta que acudan a su departamento. Sin excepciones. Por su parte, Kei realmente no tiene problema mientras las personas sean de su pequeño círculo de confianza, y sin Akiteru durante el día el piso puede sentirse algo desolador. Por supuesto, jamás lo admitirá a voz viva. Su hermano podría hasta dejar el trabajo. Sí, _nii-san_ es un exagerado protector.

Así que, Tsukishima chista una vez antes de retomar la conversación.

\- Me envió un mensaje avisando que estaría aquí en una semana. Mierda, estoy completamente furioso - dice, porque realmente es incluso hasta molesto. Como una frustración, el hecho de tener que contener cada célula de su ser con tal de no arribar de lleno sobre Yamaguchi y sucumbir en besos, abrazos y afectación cursi.

Kei no se considera una persona fanática de los cariños constantes, del romance profundo. Sin embargo, cómo no caer rendido si acaso esos labios se dirigen con ternura, si su rostro cubierto de pecas sonríe de tal forma, o simplemente las pequeñas líneas que decoran sus ojos al achicarse en gestos y risas.

Él no está atrapado en las estrellas que siempre evocan a Yamaguchi, Tsukishima Kei está envuelto en una jodida constelación entera.

Oh, tan furioso.

\- Y feliz - agrega Tetsurou, reafirmando el lado objetivo y bebiendo de su soda. La sonrisa ladina al final, un punto en contra; Una sonrisa que hace dudar incluso si el mismísimo pelinegro estuviera equivocado.

Tsukishima baja la mirada. Definitivamente, no lo niega.

* * *

Kuroo-senpai también puede ser un idiota, de los grandes y mejores idiotas. Porque aunque hacia tan solo unas horas pensaba que era un buen amigo, ahora, rodeado del murmullo bochornosos, Kei insiste en pensar que Tetsurou es de los peores amigos. De cómo los que abandonan en el escenario a todos sus compañeros (su banda) y se marchan así sin más apenas iniciar el show frente a quién sabe cuantas personas. Pero son muchas.

Porque Kuroo es una parte importante y sin él todo se va al demonio.

Tsukishima rueda los ojos durante un instante, lleva una mano a su frente y simplemente se queda allí a observar las reacciones ajenas, tanto en el campo escénico como al rededor; las miradas turbadas de confusión.

Entonces Bokuto-senpai toma el micrófono del suelo y se disculpa. Él puede sentir su voz extraña, para nada sintiendo sus palabras. Y en realidad Kei piensa que está bien, no debería ser el quien se disculpe. Mas no abre los labios si no es para suspirar exasperado y marcharse tras el mayor, pero tomando un camino opuesto. El guitarrista aún persiste en el escenario, gruñendo tal alto que Tsukishima se cuestiona si en vez de persona es un perro; uno muy furioso.

Bokuto parece que aún no regresará a casa, en efecto buscará al pelinegro hasta el cansancio, por dios, lo conoce muchísimo.

Sin embargo es grande la sorpresa cuando lo ve allí, al lado de la gran puerta, acompañado de un joven que, sinceramente, no le importa ni sabe quién es.

Así que, tras un segundo largo suspiro abandona el bar por completo. Después de todo, Kei no esperaba que fuera una buena noche. No cuando su mente divaga más allá de las acciones que debe implementar, como tocar el bajo en un concierto y no poder concentrarse debido a sus estúpidos sentimientos amorosos hacia su mejor amigo.

La calle es fría y oscura, vagos faroles alrededor. Kei coloca sus auriculares blancos y con el bajo enfundado sobre su espalda se hecha a andar en soledad atravesando el urbanismo, paso a paso, lentamente.

* * *

Su caminar es firme, lánguido, pero firme. Mas, en su estómago las manos unidas y los dedos toqueteándose entre sí, ansioso. Y por dentro de su estómago hay una batalla, como literalmente una batalla desordenada, de emociones que suben y bajan cual fantástica montaña rusa. Y Kei para nada se está divirtiendo. Pero ha estado junto a Yamaguchi desde pequeños y realmente necesita volver a verlo. Porque Tadashi se ha ido, y prometió volver; En algún momento, algún día y él, como tonto, lo siguió esperando. Y ahora, según le dijo, Yamaguchi llegará en una semana. Hoy es viernes, y el viernes siguiente todo será un caos, un verdadero descontrol. _Mieerda_ , ¡Contrólate Kei! Han estado juntos desde muy niños, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Oh, sí. Todo.

\- _Tch._

Es temprano, y sin embargo apenas dos o tres personas pasan por delante de su campo de visión en el regreso a casa. Es cuestión de minutos que llega, como si hubo estado inconsciente, sin darse cuenta cómo. E incluso había pensado que tardaría mucho más debido a sus desganados pasos. Pero se equivocó.

Él se deshace de los auriculares antes de ingresar, ahora rodeando su cuello, y posteriormente descalzarse en el pequeño _genkan_.

Así que aquí está, mirada cansina y un incómodo dolor de espalda. Se apresura a tomar el bajo y colocarlo a un costado donde no estorbe.

\- Estoy en casa - murmura. Akiteru debe andar por aquí, es extraño que aún no lo haya saludado, con sus apresuradas manías de aparecerse antes de que apenas llegue a descalzarse. En la sala un silencio húmedo, espeso - ¿ _Nii san_? - inquiere, agregando tonos confusos y una curvatura en su ceño.

Más allá nadie responde. Él se dedica a rodear la sala, pasar por la cocina y regresar a la entrada. Sí, Tsukishima menor se halla completamente solo.

* * *

La calma después de la tormenta. Pero, algunas veces, la tormenta continúa.

Kei revuelve su cabello debajo de la toalla, de aquí hacia allá, hasta que las gotas dejan de caer por su rostro. A decir verdad la ducha ha sido de gran ayuda para olvidar el inconveniente y quizás mañana se anime a preocuparse; le debe una llamada con reclamos a Kuroo. Pero, también es posible que esté tan tranquilo con él porque horas atrás, cuando necesitó su ayuda (más bien que lo oigan mientras descargaba su frustración), el pelinegro estuvo allí para aconsejarle.

Así que lo deja ser... por ahora.

El sonido del timbre sonando rompe el silencio armónico que, hace instantes, reinaba la casa.

\- Estúpido Akiteru, tienes la llave - murmura, un chasquido o dos, saliendo a medio vestir de la habitación (pantalones puestos pero no camiseta) y mediante largos y fuertes pasos llega a la entrada. Por suerte alcanzó a tomar los lentes y así no romperse una extremidad en el camino. Ver borroso no es agradable.

\- Ya es la tercera vez en dos meses que pierdes la llave, tu maldito... oh - Las palabras violentas que salen de su boca se detienen, gradualmente, hasta bajar el tono y, diablos, mierda, _mieeeerda_.

Tsukishima cierra la puerta de un portazo. No está listo. Por dios no, no, para nada listo. Su corazón latiendo feroz, tan feroz, que podría salirse de su pecho si lo quisiese. Pero no lo quiere, en efecto retoma la consciencia, poco a poco, rebobinando lo sucedido, y una voz en su cabeza diciendo que es idiota.

Sí, sí. La puerta, la puerta. Hora de fingir demencia. Inhala profundo antes de re-abrir la puerta.

\- Lo siento - dice -. Creo que fue el viento. - Ya. Sí, demasiado patético. Su brazo azotando la madera fuer muy claro y evidente. Mas crea una sonrisa pequeña, casi imperceptible y, oh, no de nuevo, los latidos aumentando desaforados ante la cálida y admirable sonrisa de Yamaguchi que se extiende ante él. Solamente ante él.

Para nada su amigo va a creerse la excusa pero, como se trata de Tadashi, es obvio que le seguirá la corriente. Tadashi es muy amable; siempre.

\- No te preocupes Tsukki - responde, con un ademán en su mano para que le reste importancia. Luego pregunta -: ¿Puedo pasar? - Yamaguchi mantiene el lindo gesto, sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas y ahora mismo debe contenerse o podría, incluso, morderle hasta los pómulos. Claramente no debe hacerlo. Así que, tras una inhalación mal disimulada, se mueve a un costado abriendo paso al más bajo.

\- Es tu casa - menciona, porque de pequeños Yamaguchi casi vivía aquí. E inclusive en la adolescencia; era de extrañarse si el pecoso no acudía un día o dos. Y como siempre Akiteru y su madre preguntando una docena de veces en dónde estaba Tadashi.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Kei no cree recordar cuando sus sentimientos afloraron a más, sin embargo también piensa que siempre estuvieron ahí, la persona que le enseñó a sonreír, a sonrojarse, a sentir, a vivir, y que sólo hacía falta un empujoncito para darse cuenta.

Una vez en la sala, aún completamente cohibido por estar sin camiseta, invita a Yamaguchi a tomar asiento con la promesa de que pronto preparará café. Él prefiere guardarse las preguntas hasta más tarde, cuando pueda tragar la impresión de ver a su mejor amigo aquí, una semana antes de lo previsto.

\- Iré a vestirme.

Yamaguchi asiente y es su pase libre a salir corriendo hasta la habitación.

De nuevo los latidos, el rostro colorado y su mirada tan seria que cualquiera confirmaría que él no está enamorado. Lastimosamente, es todo lo contrario. Pero quita los pensamientos innecesarios y con rapidez rebusca una camiseta limpia, en efecto se viste con una completamente negra con una pequeña luna en la espalda; justo debajo del cuello.

A pesar de que está solo en su habitación, Kei siente un aire sofocante que ingresa a sus pulmones y para nada es agradable. Yamaguchi sigue esperando en la sala, debe tener una sonrisa pequeña ahora mismo. _Ahg_ , qué horrible es conocer tanto a una persona.

Amigos de la infancia, ja, esa excusa se perdió hace mucho.

Tsukishima se auto-controla de una forma singular, un método secreto al que precisamente ahora no puede acudir. También está la música, la otra cara de la moneda. Desde que Yamaguchi se marchó, por allá a los diecisiete y teniendo en cuenta que era su único amigo (Kuroo y Bokuto _senpai_ se apegaron a el año siguiente), se centró tanto en el bajo que, de un momento a otro, comenzó a sentir esa piedrita de esperanza tras cada tocada. Es tonto, lo sabe. Lo sabe muy bien y sin embargo sigue siendo la única forma de escaparse de la realidad cuando los recuerdos atraviesan incluso cuando se creían superados. Distracción. Fácil; si no se piensa no se recuerda. Tampoco es que él está prendido de la música como Bokuto, según dijo alguna vez, pero es un _hobby_ agradable. Una manera de soltarse aunque sus labios sepan a melancolía. Una melancolía que se atora en su garganta y la única forma de expulsarla es mediante notas musicales.

Ahora tiene diecinueve y por más dramático que suene siente que su vida es un desastre. Un tren descarrilado dónde hay tantas vías por tomar pero ninguna es la indicada. Hasta ahora. Hasta la vuelta de Tadashi y esa raro confort que solamente el chico de pecas transmite. Es suave, amable y lindo. Y aunque quiera negarlo, no hay nada mejor que volver a verle.

Pero luego está de nuevo esa horrible sensación de sentirse abandonado, así porque sí, porque un día Yamaguchi avisó que se marchaba por un tiempo (lejos, bastante lejos) y que era lo mejor. ¿Lo mejor para qué?

Él tuvo que aceptar y ceder. Mas no esperaba que al poco tiempo sus charlas telefónicas escasearan de algo a nada. Gradualmente había sido a nada. Y vale admitir que añoró todo, absolutamente todo de él. Tampoco esperó que ese tiempo se convirtiera en dos años.

La piedrita de remordimiento bajo el zapato.

Entonces Tsukishima pisó tan fuerte que aún cuando camina directo a la sala donde espera Yamaguchi, la sensación sigue incrustada en su cuerpo.

Así que no se contiene al disimular su ceño fruncido y labios apretados. Más aún cuando no lo encuentra en la sala, sino en la cocina. Kei percibe el sonido de tazas de vidrio y el cajón de cubiertos cerrarse de un tajo. Corre hasta allí.

\- ¿Qué haces? Dije que enseguida prepararía - se apresura a reclamar, justo cuando el contrario pone una pava llena de agua a calentar. Sí, no tiene cafetera ¿y qué?

También corre, trota apenas, hacia el mueble donde guardan el frasco de café, lo toma y de manera automática lo deja cerca del peliverde. Luego se vuelve, apenas retrocediendo, pero sintiéndose más cercano a la salida, por ende más a salvo.

Al menos siente que puede aportar, aunque sea pasando el frasco de café, porque cuando Tadashi comienza algo más vale no ser interrumpido. Porque aunque a lo largo de su vida lo han caracterizado como alguien tímido, su manera de poner sus pies en la tierra, por allá en antaño, ha demostrado lo contrario. Yamaguchi tiene carácter fuerte y solo a veces se derrite.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. - Yamaguchi ríe cariñoso -. Sólo quería ser útil. También lamento la intromisión nocturna. - Su amigo de la infancia vacila un poco pero enseguida deja las tazas sobre la mesada, justo al lado de las hornillas (no tan al lado) y precisamente donde él posicionó el café instantáneo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora, de todos modos? Es tarde - Tsukishima dice, mirando su celular que ha sacado del bolsillo. Son más de las once, casi doce, de la noche.

\- Estaba en el bar, viendo la banda - responde el contrario, volteando en el lugar y quedándose justo donde está pero con la diferencia de que ahora sus manos se apoyan inquietas sobre la mesada de mármol. Es su turno de vacilar.

\- ¿La banda? ¿Qué banda? - Por un instante siente sus piernas cual gelatina por lo que disimula dejar el móvil sobre la mesa para luego sostenerse en ella. La madera es fría, como si hubo sido lustrado hace instantes. ¿Acaso Yamaguchi ha visto su patética manera de dejar el escenario?

De todos los viernes que podía ir, en serio, de todos los conciertos y tributos que podían realizar, realmente en serio, ¿Yamaguchi tenía que ir al de esta noche?

Por un instante Tsukishima tiene el deseo de llevar las manos a sus sienes y remover con odio hasta despertar del mal sueño. Porque puede soportar cualquier acto bochornoso, mas hacer el ridículo frente a Tadashi es de lo peor. Estúpido Kuroo, ahora mismo es cuando quiere posponer la llamada e irse al mismísimo carajo. Corrección; mandarlo al mismísimo carajo.

\- Te vi tocar el bajo, Tsukki. Estuviste genial. Luego te busqué largo rato por todo el bar pero no te encontré. Así que vine hasta aquí. - Él baja la mirada cuando le oye. Ignora lo último y se centra en lo primero: No ha estado genial, todo fue un desastre. También está seguro que Yamaguchi lo odiaría si descubriese que pensó en él al tocar.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste? - inquiere, exige y reclama al mismo tiempo. En efecto sus cejas vuelven a fruncirse. No es que esté molesto, sino, incómodo.

\- Akiteru me dijo. - Bueno, sí está molesto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con mi hermano? - Sus manos se cierran en puños, Kei aprieta tan fuerte que las uñas se clavan tenaces sobre la piel de las palmas. No le importa, ignora todo dolor. Ahora mismo es pura frustración y poco entendimiento. Porque Yamaguchi ha hablado con su hermano antes que a él. Y se siente como una patada en el orgullo.

\- Sí. ¿Estuvo mal? Realmente quería verte.

\- Dijiste que llegarías en una semana. - Él evita dramatizar en voz alta cuando responde, por lo que también guarda su "¿Y no podrías haberme avisado a mi que llegarías antes?", que de todas formas ahora sirve de nada.

El clima se torna frío, como una ventisca que atraviesa las ventanas y llevarse consigo todos los objetos; desordenar hasta el último punto.

\- Extrañaba mucho a mi mejor amigo como para esperar una semana más - dice Tadashi con un particular y cálido que logra enloquecerlo. Sin embargo ignora la presión insaciable que va manifestándose en su pecho y responde con los años de dolor acumulado:

\- Dejamos de ser mejores amigos después de que me abandonaras.

Tsukishima no piensa dos veces cuando se escabulle al patio trasero de su casa; es un lugar pequeño, pero natural y reconfortante. El aroma a frescura se pasea en su nariz y aspira. El clima sigue frío, tal como lo sintió en algún momento del regreso a casa. Luego, como un ritual nocturno de los viernes y solamente los viernes, enciende un cigarro.

\- Van a matarte. - Él detecta aquel tono ácido con el que Yamaguchi se le dirige, pero poco importa ahora. Sube y baja los hombros como respuesta desinteresada. De espaldas al peliverde da otra honda calada; su manera de fumar es suave, cierra los ojos y lentamente disfruta del daño paulatino.

\- Prometo dejarlos - contesta un minuto después, pero aún sabiendo que Tadashi persiste allí detrás pues no lo oyó moverse. Tsukishima no espera respuesta, o bien tampoco quiere una.

Una calada más. Y otra. Y otra. Diablos. Ya no puede contenerse, el calor en su estómago es tan fuerte que lastima. Así que tras inhalar con profundidad el humo -la última y más extensa calada-, y mirando ahora al cielo tras desechar el cigarro, abre la boca.

\- _Tch_. Lo siento. Estoy enamorado de ti. - Sí, lo ha dicho. La garganta le quema, como si hubiese traspasado todo ese calor hacia allí al hablar, y a pesar de que ha fumado su boca queda reseca debido a la confesión.

-Lo sé - Yamaguchi responde con tranquilidad, con un alto estima abrazador. Con tanto cariño que podría desarmarse aquí y ahora. Espera... qué.

Él voltea enseguida, tan desesperado y rápido que impresiona, y con los ojos muy abiertos observa al peliverde. Éste desvía la mirada.

Entonces entiende todo. Literalmente puede sentir el balde de agua helada caer a su cabeza y acomodar todos los cables. Mierda, había sido tan obvio respecto a sus sentimientos. Mierda, Tadashi lo había notado y seguramente por ello escapó de su lado. Ja, en verdad esto es incómodo. Tsukishima remueve su cabello.

\- Lo sabías. Diablos, que paté...

\- ¡No eres patético, idiota! - Yamaguchi interrumpe con su grito, volviendo por completo hacia él. Oh no, sus ojos conectan y a Kei se le hiela la sangre, el cuerpo, el alma. Sin embargo su compañero calma, junta las manos sobre su pecho para luego observarlas con un ligero mohín de labios. Está por decir algo más, lo sabe.

\- Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Tsukki. - ¿Qué, qué? grita su subconsciente, mas no interrumpe. A pesar de que trastabilla, a pesar de que su mente da vueltas y que su rostro arde a niveles increíbles, Kei no interrumpe -. Y ese es precisamente el motivo por el cual me fui. Tu siempre has sido tan genial y admirable. En cambio yo he sido tan nada, tan tonto, tan flanco de burlas que no podía soportar arrastrarte y que tengas que consolarme cada vez que decaía. Tenía miedo, quiero decir, nunca fui suficiente. Y menos quería provocar problemas en tu familia, porque si bien hay mucha aceptación, también hay muchísima más desaprobación. Así que tomé una decisión y me mudé con mis abuelos, lejos. Pero, créeme, he notado los detalles. Créeme que he visto cada caricia o sonrisa disimulada cuando estábamos juntos. Y si me quedaba durante más tiempo no me contendría, todo se iría al cesto. Entonces me alejé esperando que mi corazón olvidase el sentimiento, pero fue peor. Fue doloroso, mucho. Pero después Akiteru-san comenzó a llamarme, a decirme cómo estabas y me sentí más aliviado. Luego de un tiempo me dijo que sabía la verdad, que no estábamos bien separados. Y no lo estábamos. - Yamaguchi comienza un largo monólogo al que sus labios se entreabren y que por más que intenta mantener la calma recuerda que precisamente ahora no tiene control de si mismo. - Tsukki, estamos juntos desde pequeños, imaginarme sin ti ahora es imposible. Por lo que debo preguntar si perdonarías a este idiota que en vez de enfrentar las cosas huyó de ellas. - Algo en su pecho se remueve al oír la continuación. En realidad durante todo el habla ha sentido un dolor ahogado mientras su corazón no deja de latir con brusquedad. Dios, lo quiere tanto.

La noche silenciosa. Sus sentimientos... asaltados.

Kei hace una segunda nota mental; agradecer a _nii-san_ más tarde.

\- Tú realmente eres...- Tsukishima busca la palabra correcta, idónea para el momento y lugar dónde expresarlo. Por un momento mira sus pies con confusión. Mas, su ceño fruncido se aligera al volverse hacia Yamaguchi -. Un idiota.

Enseguida comparten una sonrisa pequeña, tan apenada. Puede sentir que el aire se ha vuelto blando y suave, una caricia a todo el cuerpo. Es una sensación inexplicable, pero hermosa. Muy, muy hermosa.

Tadashi desaparece de su campo de visión y en segundos regresa con dos tazas de café, probablemente ya tibio o frío, en cada mano. Más tarde las deja en la mesita de madera que está a un costado, allí donde Kei suele desayunar con Akiteru mientras escuchan las noticias desde la televisión de la sala.

\- La luna está hermosa - dice Tadashi, acercándose a su lado. Puede oír su voz cercana, tan cercana. Y un cosquilleo en su oreja.

\- No quiero ver la luna.

\- La luna está muy hermosa. Deberías mirar, idiota - Yamaguchi expresa en un tono suave que para nada suena a insulto, sino, a reproche. Sin embargo él no necesita la luna, no ahora cuando el orden natural de su vida está perfecto. Entonces gira su cuerpo y ahora están frente a frente, pero Tadashi aún observa al cielo nocturno. Pronto le mira ansioso; Kei se apresura a contestar cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

\- Cállate Yamaguchi. - Y literalmente lo calla; tira de su cintura, la aprieta, gira el rostro y lo besa con devoción. Un beso directo que gradualmente, poco a poco, cambia a un beso de pasiones, de amores tardíos, de encantos anhelantes y de mejores amigos floreciendo a una relación; un beso de amantes.

Kei descubre que los labios de Yamaguchi son mucho más suaves de lo imaginado, e inclusive se sorprende cuando éste tira de su comisura inferior en un mordida casi cariñosa. Así que se deja llevar, y a pesar de que hace rato cerró los ojos, siente las estrellas brillar ante su mirada. Sus bocas se apegan lentas, con movimientos parsimoniosos pero tenaces, de esos inolvidables, ambiciosos e idolatrados cuales perfectos.

Tsukishima finalmente decide que, después de todo, no importa si el café se enfría. Porque qué más da el café si serán los labios de Yamaguchi los que probará y remplazarán la amargura con dulzura.

Al separarse por apenas unos centímetros Kei emite una sonrisa traviesa, avergonzada, que pasa a risas contagiosas y cómplices.

\- Lo siento, Tsukki.

* * *

 _Yamaguchi es un dramático._

 _Me encanta el drama. -3-_


End file.
